The used tires are generally piled up and placed on the ground. Rain collects in the used tires and mosquitoes lay their eggs in the water in the tires so that larvae hatch and grow in the water. Mosquitoes carry many germs, some which can cause fatal diseases in people. How to deal with the used tires so as to reduce the quantity of mosquitoes is an urgent necessity especially in the tropical countries. Furthermore, some people burn the used tires to get rid of them. However, burning the used tires produces toxic gas that can result in sickness or death to nearby residents.
The present invention intends to provide a vase composed of a used tire. A board closes the bottom of the tire and a frame is connected to the top of the tire so that soil can be filled in the used tire and a planet is planted in the soil. By converting a used tire to a vase, the used tires can be recycled for another purpose, and the numbers of breeding places for mosquitos can be reduced.